A New Type of Family
by SG-girl
Summary: Inspired by the iPod challenges...
1. Chapter 1

_**John/Evan/OFC- AU**_

* * *

**1. Boys and Girls- Pixie Lott**

"This is child abuse." Evan Lorne looks up at the words, quickly locating the speaker because it's a Sunday morning and his small art supply shop isn't exactly a social mecca.

"Making you get a hobby is child abuse?" The teenage girl who looks like she stepped straight out of Vogue and the man who looks like he just stepped right of GQ are without a doubt father and daughter. If their body language and conversation doesn't say enough, the fact that they look like younger and older versions of themselves definitely does.

"For the record," the girl says over a display of sketch books. "Watching TV _is _a hobby. We can't all be MENSA geniuses, can we?" the man rolls his eyes and turns to look at the oil paints while the girl flounces across the shop to the collection of coloring books that Evan keeps because his nephews insist on it.

The man looks up and catches him watching them and offers a smile that Evan returns. He has no point of social reference for this, but it's amusing all the same.

**2. Kandi- Arash feat. Lumidee**

"You draw." The teenager from two days ago – and yes, Evan remembers if only because her father had flirted a little bit as he made his purchases – leans on the counter and looks at him, her head cocked to the side like a little bird.

"Yes?" he makes it a question because he has no idea where she's going with this.

"Teach me." It's more of an order than a request.

"Okay." She blinks in surprise as if she was expecting him to put up more of a fight. Evan had said yes because it had been ages since he'd taught anyone to draw and running the shop day after day was starting to drive him nuts.

"For real?" she asks and then drops her purse on the counter. Evan says purse, but he means suitcase. The thing is huge. "Sweet. I'm Shep."

"Evan." Her grip is firm and he decides right away exactly what kind of pencil she's going to need if this lesson thing actually pans out.

**3. Breaking Dishes- Rihanna**

When the bell above the door dingles, Evan doesn't even look up from where he is packing his messenger bag.

"Hey, Shep, I was thinking we could go out and sketch-" he stops mid-sentence at the sight of Shep's father at the counter, a self-deprecating smile on his face.

"Mr. Sheppard." During the four weeks that Shep has been taking lessons from him, Evan has met her father three times, usually on the weekends when she brings him into the shop to buy another sketchbook or more pencils.

"John, please." Evan nods at his request, trying to make it not so obvious that he's just given the man a good once-over. "I stopped by to let you know that Shep won't be at lessons for the next two weeks."

"Is everything okay?" concern for what is rapidly becoming his favorite – okay, she's his _only _– student made Evan's forehead wrinkle. To his surprise, John bursts out laughing.

"God, I wish my daughter wasn't as okay as she is. She's fine, she just has after-school detention for the next two weeks." Evan arches an eyebrow. He knows that Shep has a temper, not to mention a mischievous side. She likes to classify herself as impish. "She broke her _now _ex-boyfriend's nose during gym for calling me a… less than pleasant name. I'm lucky they didn't suspend her."

Evan can't help the smile that creeps onto his face. _That _sounds like Shep.

**4. Season of the Witch- Dr. John**

"You're not decorating for Halloween?"

"Um… no?"

"Hmmm, I did always suspect that you have no personality." Evan looks over his easel at the young woman who lounges on the window seat, her sketch pad on her knees as she focuses on something outside, pencil flying across the paper. Evan has been pleasantly surprised to find out that as much as she grouses about being good at nothing, Shep has a lot of natural talent when it comes to art and some of her works are beautiful.

"I've never decorated for Halloween before; why start now?" he asks, turning back to his own picture: a sketch of Shep sitting in the window seat. They've been teacher and student for almost five months now and the relationship is approaching the friends angle, something that Evan is completely okay with.

"Dude, candy, bobbing for apples, and John Carpenter movies; why would you not?" well, when she put it like that…

Three days later on Sunday evening, Evan finds himself in the shop, holding a life-sized skeleton while Shep instructs her father where to hang the slow-blinking orange and black lights, and marvels at how much one teenage girl has invaded his life.

**5. LoveFuryPassionEnergy- Jim Johnston**

Evan's not really sure where the voice calls from, all he hears as he ushers Shep out the front door to her father's waiting truck is the harsh, "fucking fag!" He doesn't react because he's grown used to that kind of thing. But he also doesn't realize that at this point he's supposed to restrain Shep who stiffens, drops her book bag, and starts stalking down the sidewalk towards a group of teenage boys some twenty yards away until her father is out of the truck and lassoing her around the waist with one arm.

There's a momentary struggle that John wins easily by whispering something in her ear and then he's leading her back over to Evan with an arm around her shoulders. Shep looks less angry now and more defeated and Evan feels something tighten in his chest. He hands her book bag to John, catching a pained look in his face that Evan knows is mirrored on his own. Shep surprises him by throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Evan."

**6. Circus- Britney Spears**

Evan wouldn't exactly call it bullying, more like really intense pressuring, but at some point between that first description and the second, he'd given into Shep and accepted the dinner invitation.

Ringing the doorbell, he rolls his shoulders in the polo shirt that he'd chosen for tonight, wondering why he's so nervous. He can hear music playing faintly from behind the door, music that increases in volume as the door is opened and Shep stands there, clad in jeans, hot pink toe-socks, and a t-shirt that reads "Unresolved sexual tension makes me cranky." Evan is distracted immediately, however, by the delicious smells that roll out of the open doorway.

"Dad!" she calls over her shoulder. "Evan's here… and he brought me wine!" she adds, seeing the bottle that he holds in his left hand. Rolling his eyes, Evan pulls his right hand out from behind his back and offers her the grapefruit Izze that he'd learned she is addicted too.

"Okay, scratch that, he's not contributing to the delinquency of a minor, just you!" John comes out into the hall a few moments later, wiping his hands on a dish towel, painfully good-looking in a simple white t-shirt with jeans combo.

"You gonna let him in the house?" he asks. Shep makes a face at him and then takes off down the hallway, the Izze bottle raised over her head as she gives an eerily spot-on Xena warcry.

"I'm just going to apologize in advance," John says as he ushers Evan inside and offers the bottle of wine that Evan hands to him. "But she had about three Dutch Bros Red Bulls in the space of four hours and she's been like this since two o'clock this afternoon. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll pass out in an hour."

**7. Teenagers- My Chemical Romance**

Evan hasn't really been paying attention to the time because, well, that's what happens when one's extremely violent ex-boyfriend comes storming into your place of business, scaring off the older couple who were looking at frames, ranting and raving about taking you back and how you'd better not cheat on him this time because he'll kill you. Evan doesn't even have the presence of mind to remind Collin that _he'd _been the one to cheat.

He's so focused on keeping the counter between him and the raving lunatic who was his ex and not breaking down into hysterics that he doesn't notice the door open, a brunette head pop inside for a second and then disappear or notice when the door opens again to reveal a giant with dreadlocks and Shep until the latter breezes behind the counter next to him and puts her bag in one of the cubby's, looking very fresh and fey in a pale pink and green sundress.

"Hi, Evan," she says, patting him on the shoulder as she steps over to the register. "Dad and I want you to come over for dinner tonight. I've decided to try my hand at classic French cooking, so I'm gonna give coq ua vin a chance."

It's all Evan can do to remain on his feet at the warm look that his student gives him or the way that the behemoth has insinuated himself into the equation at the open end of the counter, preventing Colin from getting closer.

Shep doesn't even seem to mind that he's being non-verbal.

**8. Somebody Needs a Hug- Keith Anderson**

"McKay, open the fucking door!" Evan watches through dazed eyes as Shep pounds the flat of her hand against the large industrial looking door. "I know you know it's me, you bastard!" Behind them the mountain of a man – who Shep introduced as "my future lover Ronon" – is using his tree-trunk arm to keep Evan upright, since being around Colin in any sort of fashion tends to send him into a full-body panic attack. Four years of physical and emotional abuse will do that to a person.

"It's not my fault you forgot your key." A prim voice says through the intercom at the same time that Evan hears the faint click of the door unlocking from the inside. The door opens to reveal a beautifully decorated lobby which Evan is hustled through and after that it's all a blur as Shep and Ronon move him through a huge space that looks like a cubicle farm, past a control center that looks like NASA, up a short flight of stairs into an office that looks out over the whole set-up. John is on the phone at the massive desk that dominates the office when they enter, but he hangs up almost immediately as Shep pushes Evan onto the couch. Turning to her father with a smile, she speaks.

"Evan's having a bad day, so he'd gonna stay here while I go run a full background check on the asshole who was trying to hurt him and then take Goliath here to pay him a _visit_." And with that she vanishes along with Dex and Evan's left alone with John and all the questions that accumulate after something like that.

**9. Mi Confesion- The Gotan Project**

"No."

"I wasn't exactly asking for your permission here, Dad. In case you couldn't tell." Evan watches John's jaw tighten as he faces off against his daughter who seems as completely unwilling to back down on the issue as he is.

"Honey, you're sixteen. You can't randomly borrow company personnel to go beat up your art teacher's ex-boyfriend." Evan arches an eyebrow because after John had shoved a can of Pepsi into his hand and told him to drink all of it and put his feet up on the coffee table because he was in shock, he is feeling much better and to be honest, the idea isn't one he is going to protest.

"Why not? I did when Ladon broke up with you." She fires right back and John rolls his eyes.

"And I'm very sure that Ladon learned his lesson when you showed up on his doorstep at two o'clock in the morning with Ronon, Stackhouse, and Markham. The only problem being this time you're not ten years old this time and I'm pretty sure they can actually bring you up on charges now." Evan can't help but smile at the face that Shep makes.

**10. The Look- Roxette**

"So, your dad owns Nightshade Security." Evan says as Shep follows him into the darkened shop, Ronon standing guard outside the door.

"Technically, he's part owner. My mom owns the other part, but she'd have to pull her head out of her ass in order to actually work there, so… yeah. Dad owns it." Shep says as she ducks behind the counter, grabbing her bag and handing Evan's over to him.

"Hmmm," is all Evan says as he digs through his bag for his car keys. Since he'd been open for only 3 hours this morning before Colin had gone on his rampage, he hadn't really made any sales, so there isn't really anything to do other than come back and clean up the mess tomorrow.

"Don't worry about Colin. Dad and the boys will handle it. They're good at that kind of thing." Shep says as she picks up pieces of what had been part of a model airplane display and putting them on a nearby table.

"Shep, you don't have to do that." He means the model, but she's smart enough to pick up the subtext to his words and she turns to look at him, hands on her hips, suddenly looking older than her sixteen years.

"Yes, I do. You're a part of my life now, Evan. You helped me hone my abilities, you were patient with me, but most of all, you're my friend and I take care of my friends. Now, are you done being an idiot and are you ready to take me down the street for curry and non?" she asks, referencing their go to spot for food when their lessons – which never really had a time frame to begin with – ran too late. The look on her face is determined if a little hesitant like she's expecting rejection. Evan swallows his protests and smiles at her, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

"I would be honored to escort you to dinner, milady." This time a true smile crosses her face and Evan knows he's done the right thing.

_**A/N:**__ I'm gonna keep going with this story, definitely going to hook Evan up with someone at Nightshade Security, but I'm not quite sure it's gonna be John. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Lorne/Sheppard/Shep**

* * *

**1. Girlfriend (remix)- Avril Lavigne feat. Lil' Mama**

Shep makes her presence in the shop known by slamming the front door and storming past Evan towards the back of the store, tossing her messenger bag onto the window seat with a snarl as she stalks by. Taking a deep breath (last time he'd asked her what was wrong, he'd gotten a thirty-minute diatribe on what she was going to do next time one of the guys at school used the word "cunt"), Evan comes around the end of the counter and follows her.

"Should I ask?" he asks which is redundant all by itself as his student digs around in the fridge in his office/storage/coatroom. She comes up with an apple and takes a vicious bite out of it, juice dribbling down her chin which she wipes away with the sleeve of her tattered black Air Force sweatshirt.

"Do you want to an accomplice in the death of the absolute douche bag that my dad's dating?" she asks, giving him a look that says she really hopes he is.

"No, but I'll listen if you want to rant and rave." He offers as a peace-offering.

It's clearly not what she wants, but she takes it.

**2. Boom Boom- Big Head Todd and the Monsters**

John calls Evan at exactly 11:23 pm. Evan knows because he's been lying awake in bed for the last hour, trying to get to sleep.

"What exactly did you say to my daughter today?" is the blunt reply he gets from John.

"Nothing," Evan can feel his forehead wrinkling in confusion. "Why?"

"Because she seems to have gotten the idea in her head that you're going to be her accomplice in this… _thing._" John sounds like he doesn't know whether to be amused or horrified.

"Thing?" Evan asks, really feeling like a parrot.

"She made a power point about why I shouldn't continue to see Todd. She gave it this evening after dinner… _right in front of Todd." _Evan can feel laughter bubbling up in his chest, but he does his best to suppress it as he makes sympathetic noises over the phone.

"And I've been fingered as an accomplice after the fact?" he asks. John laughs.

"Well, she did say that you didn't tell her _not _to, which in Shep's book means you all but blessed it and sprinkled holy water on it." Evan sighs. He's really going to have to be better at reading between the lines with this girl.

**3. Green Onions- Booker T and the MG's**

"He's cute." Evan remains silent.

"Oooh, what about him?" he stares at his sketch pad.

"Nice butt on that one." Silence is golden.

"Now, _him_ I'd let bend me over the kitchen table." Evan finally looks up and finds the teenager licking her ice cream cone as she stares across the boardwalk. The target of her gaze can't be more than eighteen and since Evan has no use for a record of that kind, he just shakes his head and goes back to his drawing. Not only is she a promising student, she's rapidly becoming his favorite model… at least she is when she's quiet.

"Is there some reason you're out to sexually harass the entire male population of San Diego this morning?" he asks, not really wanting an answer.

"I'm weighing your options." She replies mysteriously which is followed by a crunching sound that means she's already down to the cone and if he wants the drawing to work, he's going to have go buy her a new ice cream.

**4. Hindi Sad Diamonds- Moulin Rouge**

"McKay, if you touch my iTunes, I will eviscerate you with a two-pronged fork and a spatula." Evan is focused on the inventory list in front of him, so it takes a lot to drag him out of that particular trance, but Shep's words do a nice job of it. She's leaning against the metal storage shelves, on her earpiece as she looks at something on her Blackberry, the earbud from her iPod tucked into her other ear, clearly a member of the TV generation. "Just go to the file that says History and then the title of the paper is "The Russian Revolution: Just a Case of Bad Press?" Email it to me and I promise not to slip anything orange into your coffee tomorrow morning."

It should be disturbing to Evan that he's used to his protégé's violent outbursts by now, but it's not because he knows she doesn't mean it. It's just her rough way of telling you that she cares enough about you to put some thought into your death.

**5. U R Man- SS501**

"I want to set you up on a date." This announcement is made over Friday night dinner and both Evan and John give Shep confused looks because she's not really being specific about who she's setting up.

"Oh, I mean Evan. Dad could walk into a funeral and come out with a date." Evan doesn't know whether to take this as a compliment or an insult.

"And who exactly are you thinking about setting him up with?" John asks, giving Evan a look that says "I _will_ rescue you if this gets bad."

"Well, I have a list because Evan's kind of an in-general compatible person, but I was thinking about Cam?" to Evan's chagrin, John shrugs, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I could think about worse guys to get set up with."

**6. She's Not There- The Zombies**

Cam Mitchell is a former officer in the United States Air Force. He's unabashedly a mama's boy and he has at least some idea who Jackson Pollock is when Evan brings up the man's works. He's also boy-next-door handsome with impeccable manners and an easy-going personality that just begs for Evan to get to know him better. So that's what he does.

Over the three hours that their date lasts, they interrogate each other back and forth about things like favorite sports teams, childhood memories, favorite foods, daring each other to try some of the stranger drinks on the menu. By the time Cam walks him to his car, gives him a friendly kiss on the cheek goodbye, and leaves him to climb into a black 1967 Mustang, Evan can't stop smiling.

Then he gives his backseat a good perusal for a tall brunette teenager hiding under his art-supplies so that she can get a first-hand account of the evening.

**7. Express Yourself- Glee cast**

At John's request, Evan swings by Nightshade to pick Shep up for her lesson Tuesday afternoon. After a begrudging Rodney McKay buzzes him in, he waits in the lobby for Shep to make her usual boisterous appearance, but is pleasantly surprised when the elevator doors open to reveal Cam.

"She's still upstairs in the gym with Vala and Teyla. They're doing jazzercise or strippercise or something equally as disturbing that I can't think about 'cuz that's my boss's kid." Cam explains with a rueful grin. "Wanna see my office?"

Cam has a corner office with a gorgeous view of the beach and Evan makes a mental note to talk Cam into letting him come up here and paint sometime. He examines the artwork on the walls, grinning when he discovers some of Shep's pieces mixed in with the lifelike portraits of fighter planes and transport planes. His perusal is ruined when Shep bounces into the office in jeans, a Frankie Goes Hollywood t-shirt knotted around her slim waist, and way too much energy.

"You should have stuck around, Cam." She says, arms folded across her chest as she leans against the man's desk. "We were just about to break out the stripper pole."

**8. 3- Britney Spears**

There are several songs that Evan thinks belongs on his life soundtrack. Britney Spears does not feature into this imaginary listing at all. So, why he puts up with Shep blasting pseudo-suggestive bubble-gum lyrics at top-volume during some of their lessons is completely beyond him. Well, it's not _totally _beyond him. Evan knows why.

It's because – like everyone else in her life – Shep has wound him around her little finger and he can't imagine what his life would be like without her. So he sits on the window seat with his pastels and his sketchbook and does quick rough sketches of the roses blooming in the window box while Shep gyrates and hip-thrusts and generally makes an ass of herself around the aisles of his shop while she whips around the feather duster in her hand in some facsimile of "cleaning".

**9. Man With the Hex- The Atomic Fireballs**

Evan is seconds away from getting naked with Cam on his living room couch when the doorbell rings, interrupting their intense make-out session. He's almost ready to ignore it when all of a sudden a quiet voice can be heard through the door.

"I promise to be really good if you let me in." in an instant, Evan is off the couch, straightening his shirt as he walks over to the door and opens it, revealing a very subdued looking Shep with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder and a ragged stuffed unicorn under one arm.

"I had a fight with my Dad. Can I crash here?" as if Evan would say no.

**10. Don't Worry Baby- The Beach Boys**

"Where is she?" John comes through his front door like a hurricane, so unlike his daughter's earlier entrance, his face a mask of panic and disorientation. Cam shushes him before Evan gets a chance too, pointing at the curled up Shep on the love seat, the unicorn – introduced to them as Brian – held tightly in arms that had shaken earlier when Evan had hugged her. Dried tear tracks are barely visible through her tangled hair. With an exhalation that sounds like John's been punched in the stomach, the man rushes to the love seat, drops to his knees next to his sleeping daughter and gently strokes her hair back from her face.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl." the other man whispers. Half-expecting to feel awkward right about now, Evan is surprised at how comfortable he feels watching the scene before him, Cam's arm slipping around his shoulders. It's been a while since Evan's had this sense of family and even though it's under slightly skewed circumstances, he's loving every minute of it.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This pair is addictive. More to come. More SGA/SG1 characters to appear!_


End file.
